


Love is Blind, Deaf and Fucking Dumb (#ศาสดากับเด็กเสี่ย)

by UpinWake



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bottom Matt, Cult, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oli can't get his shit together, Oli is a cult leader and Matt is his secret bed-mate, Prostitution, Slightly inspired from Mantra MV, Sugar Baby Matt, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Oli, Sycholls, Thai fic, They fuck a lot, Top Oli
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpinWake/pseuds/UpinWake
Summary: Fandom: Bring Me the HorizonPairing: Oliver Sykes x Matt Nicholls (Sycholls)Rate: 18+ (Sex, Prostitution, Pet Play, BDSM)Status: [On-going]Welcome to Mantra"ไซคส์" เขาพูดออกไป แนะนำตัวกับคนแปลกหน้า ณ ตอนนั้น เขาไม่รู้ว่าอะไรดลใจให้ตัวเองเผยชื่อจริงออกไป ปกติก็ใช้ชื่อปลอมแท้ๆ... เพราะผู้นำลัทธิที่ไม่ควรมีสัมพันธ์ใดๆ อย่างเขาคงไม่อยากให้คนรู้ว่าตัวเองหิ้วเด็กขายตัวไปบำบัดความใคร่ของตัวเองหรอกแต่คิดอีกที ก็ดีที่บอกชื่อจริงไป เพราะตอนเจ้าเด็กนั้นครางชื่อเขามันช่างน่าฟังนัก คงจะเสียดายแย่ถ้าดันให้ชื่อปลอมแต่เขาไม่รู้เลยว่าการตั้งใจจะนอนด้วยกันแค่ครั้งเดียวในตอนแรกนั้นจะแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นอะไรที่ยุ่งเหยิงกว่านั้นมากเพราะหลังจากนั้น แม้แต่ผู้นำลัทธิที่มีอิทธิพลที่สุดในอังกฤษอย่างเขาก็ดันติดใจลีลาบนเตียงของเด็กคนนั้นจนยอมปรนเปรอทุกอย่าง
Relationships: Oliver Sykes/Matt Nicholls
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro - Welcome to Mantra

ความรักทำให้คนตาบอด... หูหนวก... และโง่งม

มันเหมือนกับศาสนา ที่ผู้ศรัทธายอมให้มันเข้ามากลืนกินทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่ตนมี

มันทำให้คนมีชีวิตอยู่ได้ และมันก็ทำให้คนตายได้

บางคนบอกว่ามันไม่มีอยู่จริง เพราะว่าตัวเองไม่เข้าใจมัน

บางคนบอกว่ามันมีอยู่จริง เพราะตัวเองไม่เข้าใจมัน

แต่จะว่ายังไงได้ ไม่มีบัญญัติตายตัวเกี่ยวกับความรัก

และมนุษย์ก็มีเวลาเพียงแค่ชีวิตเดียวที่จะได้ทำความรู้จักกับมันเท่านั้น

\--------------------


	2. Prologue - Let's Fuck (NC 18+)

"ไซคส์" เขาพูดออกไป แนะนำตัวกับคู่สนทนา

ณ ตอนนั้น เขาไม่รู้ว่าอะไรดลใจให้ตัวเองหลุดปากเผยชื่อจริงไป ทำไมไม่ใช้แจ็ค จอห์น หรืออะไรเทือกๆ นั้นแทน หรืออย่างน้อย... ก็สก็อตต์

บ้าน่าโอลิเวอร์ นายจะหาสาวกเหรอถึงแนะนำตัวอย่างนั้นน่ะ

"ไซคส์เหรอครับ" เด็กหนุ่มแปลกหน้าที่นั่งอยู่ด้วยกันทวนชื่อเขาแล้วยิ้มจนตาหยี "ชื่อเท่ดีอยู่นะครับ ไม่ค่อยเจอเลย"

คนระดับเขาไม่เคยบอกชื่อจริงกับใคร ไม่สิ ที่อโคจรแบบนี้ไม่ได้จำเป็นจะต้องให้ชื่อจริงกันหรอก

เรื่องแบบนี้เขาไม่มีใครเปิดเผยกัน และมันไม่สำคัญ ทุกคนที่ออกจากนี่ไปก็เป็นแค่คนแปลกหน้าสองคน ที่มีความต้องการตรงกัน ใช้ประโยชน์จากกันและกันเพียงชั่วครู่ แล้วก็บอกลากัน มันก็แค่นั้นเอง

ใครจะไปรู้ว่าครั้งนี้มันจะไม่ใช่แค่นั้น…

"แล้วนายล่ะ" เขาถามกลับบ้าง

"แมธฮะ" เด็กนั่น...แมธตอบแล้วยิ้มให้อีก

เขา... กำลังนั่งชิลอยู่ในผับกับเครื่องดื่มของตัวเองตอนที่เจ้าเด็กนั่นเดินเข้ามาทักเขาโดยไม่มีท่าทีเคอะเขินเลยแม้แต่น้อย เขายอมรับว่าก่อนหน้านั้นเขาก็แอบมองคนเดินผ่านไปมาบ้างเผื่อจะเจอใครที่ถูกใจ แต่คนคนนั้นกลับเดินมาหาเขาเอง

แมธเป็นเด็กหนุ่มอายุไม่น่าเกินยี่สิบ รูปร่างลักษณะเหมือนกับเด็กที่พบเจอได้ตามผับบาร์ที่มีวงร็อคเล่นทั่วๆ ไป เขาใส่เสื้อยืดของวงดนตรีซักวงที่โอลิเวอร์ไม่รู้จัก พร้อมกับกางเกงยีนส์ทรงสกินนีและรองเท้าผ้าใบ เขาสักและเจาะทั้งปากกับหู ผมยาวประบ่าของเขาถูกซอยไล่ปัดไปข้างหนึ่งแล้วรีดให้ตรงเหมือนที่พวกวงอีโมชอบทำกัน ดูแล้วก็ไม่ได้ต่างกับพวกที่หาได้ตามคอนเสิร์ตจริงๆ โอลิเวอร์รู้...เพราะเขาเคยอยู่จุดนั้นมาก่อน แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้แมธเด่นขึ้นมาคือคิ้วเข้มกับตาสีเขียวเป็นประกายใต้หน้าม้านั่น ริมฝีปากของแมธบางและแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นรอยยิ้มทันที่ที่เขาเปิดปากทัก และสำเนียงยอร์คเชียร์ที่หลุดจากปากเขาคือสิ่งหนึ่งที่ดึงความสนใจของโอลิเวอร์

กวาดตามองเพียงครั้งเดียว เขาก็พอเดาได้ว่ามาหาเหยื่อ ซึ่งนั่นตรงกับสิ่งที่เขาต้องการในคืนนี้พอดี แล้วก็คอนเฟิร์มได้เมื่อเจ้านั่นถามเขาว่าคนอย่างเขามานั่งเหงาอะไรตัวคนเดียวในค่ำคืนที่น่าเบื่อนี้... ใช่ ประโยคเปิดบทสนทนาเดิมๆ ของแทบทุกคนที่ต้องการจะหาคู่นอน หรือหา...ลูกค้า

"งั้นนายลองทำให้มันน่าสนใจไหมล่ะ" เขาหยอดกลับพลางยิ้มให้ แมธถือว่านั่นเป็นคำเชื้อเชิญ และนั่งลงข้างๆ เขา

บทสนทนาหลังจากนั้นของทั้งคู่ตรงไปตรงมาเกี่ยวกับความเหงาและความว่างเปล่าของค่ำคืนนี้ ตรงไปตรงมาไม่มีปิดบัง ทั้งๆ ที่ยังเป็นคนแปลกหน้าไม่รู้จักชื่อกันด้วยซ้ำ... ให้ตายเถอะ เขารู้ว่าเด็กตรงหน้าเขาเป็นรับก่อนจะรู้ชื่อของเจ้าตัวซะอีก แต่จากนั้นอีกฝ่ายก็เป็นคนเอ่ยปากถามเขา และเขาค่อยถามกลับ

"ไซคส์" อา นี่ไงล่ะ จังหวะที่เขาหลุดปากไป และเขาก็ถามกลับบ้างเพื่อไม่ให้เสียเปรียบอยู่ฝั่งเดียว "แล้วนายล่ะ"

"แมธฮะ"

"แมธ" เขาทวนชื่อหลังจากได้รับคำตอบ แต่ไม่ได้แสดงความคิดเห็นอะไรเพิ่มเติม ถึงแม้ในใจจะแอบคิดว่าก็เป็นชื่อที่เข้ากับเจ้าตัวดี

น่ารักใช้ได้

เครื่องดื่มของทั้งคู่หมดเกลี้ยง เขาแอบเห็นสีหน้าลังเลชั่วขณะของแมธขณะเจ้าตัวก้มดูกระป๋องเบียร์เหมือนชั่งใจว่าจะต่ออีกกระป๋องหรือไม่แล้วจึงยกมือเรียกเด็กเสิร์ฟ

"ขออีกสองที่ครับ" เขาบอก แล้ววางแขนลงบนเบาะของโซฟาที่แมธกำลังพิงอยู่ พลางยิ้มให้ "ฉันเลี้ยงเอง"

แมธแทบจะซ่อนรอยยิ้มไม่อยู่ เมื่อคู่สนทนาอาสาจะเลี้ยงเหล้า มันก็แปลว่าไฟเขียว เด็กหนุ่มถือโอกาสขยับตัวเข้าไปนั่งชิดติดกับเขา

"ไหนๆ คืนนี้คุณก็ว่าง ให้ผมพาไปหาอะไรสนุกๆ ทำกันไหมล่ะครับ คุณไซคส์" แมธถามเสียงออดอ้อนแล้วจ้องเขาอย่างไม่วางตา

นั่นไง

เขาเลื่อนมือลงมาโอบไหล่แมธแล้วดึงมาชิดตัวจนแก้มของทั้งคู่แทบจะแตะกัน มือของเขาเล่นอยู่กับปอยผมของเด็กหนุ่ม

"แล้วฉันต้องทำยังไงบ้างล่ะ" เขาถาม รู้ดีว่ามันไม่ใช่การฮุคอัพฟรีๆ

"ก็... ให้ค่าขนมผมนิดๆ หน่อยๆ ชั่วโมงนึงก็ซักร้อยปอนด์ไงล่ะคร้าบ"

"อายุถึงแล้วรึไง?"

ก็ถามไปงั้นแหละ เขารู้ว่าคนที่อายุพอมาเข้าผับนั่งคุยกับเขาได้ก็ต้องอายุพอที่จะขายบริการได้เหมือนกัน

"ผมสิบแปดแล้วน้า ไม่มีปัญหาแน่นอน" แมธรีบตอบเหมือนกลัวจะโดนเขาปฏิเสธ ก่อนจะส่งสายตาซุกซนให้ "แต่ถ้าเรื่องฝีมือ... ผมมีประสบการณ์มาหลายปีแล้วแหละ"

เขาวางเงินค่าเหล้าแล้วพาแมธลุกออกจากบาร์ไปเดี๋ยวนั้น ไม่สนใจเงินทอน ไม่ได้สนใจเบียร์สองกระป๋องที่ยังไม่มาเสิร์ฟเลยด้วยซ้ำ

เขาสนใจแต่แมธ

เขาได้สิ่งที่ต้องการสำหรับค่ำคืนนี้แล้ว

พวกเขาได้โรงแรมที่ไม่ห่างจากตัวบาร์มากนัก เด็กหนุ่มดูงงๆ เมื่อเห็นโรงแรมที่เขาเลือก แน่นอนว่าลูกค้าปกติของแมธมักจะเลือกโรงแรมราคาถูกที่อยู่ถัดไปอีกหัวมุมถนน แต่ไม่ ไม่ใช่สำหรับคืนนี้ เพราะเขาไม่ใช่คนที่จะนอนในที่แบบนั้น เขาแอบเห็นจากหางตาว่าแมธมองเขาตาเป็นมันตอนที่ควักเงินมาจ่ายค่าห้อง เงินซึ่งพอๆ กับค่าตัวหนึ่งชั่วโมงของเจ้าตัว

เขาโอบไหล่แมธพาเดินขึ้นไปห้องตามที่ฟรอนต์แจ้ง ยื่นแบงค์ร้อยปอนด์ให้กับแมธตามที่ตกลงกันไว้ ก่อนจะไขกุญแจ

ถ้าความต้องการตรงกัน ขอแค่เงินมา ของก็ไป

และค่ำคืนของเขาทั้งสองก็เริ่มต้นอย่างเร่าร้อน

เด็กนั่นทำได้ดีสมที่คุยโวไว้ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นตอนที่คุกเข่าอยู่ระหว่างขาเขา หรือนอนอยู่ใต้ตัวเขาก็ตาม

"คุณไซคส์ครับ! คุณไซคส์!" เด็กหนุ่มครางชื่อเขาเสียงหวาน ตอนที่เขาทั้งคู่ถึงจุดสุดยอด โอลิเวอร์คำรามเสียงต่ำพลางขบซอกคอของแมธอย่างเมามัน

จริงอยู่ที่ชื่อไม่สำคัญสำหรับเรื่องแบบนี้ มานึกอีกทีแล้ว เผลอบอกชื่อจริงไปมันก็ดีเหมือนกัน เพราะเสียงกระเส่าของแมธครางชื่อจริงๆ ของเขามันช่างน่าฟัง คงน่าเสียดายแย่ถ้าดันบอกชื่ออื่นให้เจ้าตัวคราง

"คุณไซคส์..." แมธหอบหายใจถี่ โอลิเวอร์ยิ้มให้แล้วลูบหัวบอกว่าทำได้ดี แต่เขายังสนุกอยู่กับการทำให้แมธครางต่อ สองนิ้วของเขากระตุ้นจุดรับความรู้สึกของเจ้าหนูอย่างไม่ปราณีแม้มันจะเลยขีดจำกัดของเจ้าตัวแล้วก็ตาม ร่างบางของแมธดิ้นเร่าๆ ปากครางฟังไม่เป็นชื่อเขา ไม่เป็นภาษาคนอีกแล้ว จนกระทั่งสลบคามือเขาไป

โอลิเวอร์จัดแจงห่มผ้าให้แมธจนเรียบร้อย แล้วค่อยไปแต่งตัว เขาเช็คดูว่าไม่ได้ลืมของส่วนตัวอะไรไว้ หรือมีอะไรหายไป... เพราะมันแพงนั่นก็อย่างหนึ่ง แต่เพราะเขาไม่อยากเผลอลืมอะไรที่สาวถึงตัวเขาได้... แล้วจึงวางแบงค์ห้าสิบปอนด์สี่ใบไว้ที่หัวเตียงให้แมธก่อนจากมา

เป็นทิปที่ทำให้คืนนี้ของเขาไม่น่าเบื่อ 

ใช่แล้ว พวกเขาเป็นแค่คนแปลกหน้าสองคน ที่มีความต้องการตรงกัน ใช้ประโยชน์จากกันและกันเพียงชั่วครู่ แล้วก็บอกลากัน มันก็แค่นั้นเอง

แต่ไม่กี่วันหลังจากนั้น เขาก็พบว่าตัวเองกลับไปที่ผับเดิมเพื่อหวังว่าจะได้เจอแมธอีก


	3. Wonderful Life - Mat (NC 18+)

แมธ นิโคลส์ลืมตาตื่นขึ้น เขาหรี่ตาใส่แสงอาทิตย์ที่ส่องเขามาจนห้องที่เขานอนอยู่ขาวโพลนไปหมด

แสบตา

เขาบิดขี้เกียจแล้วแล้วมุ่ยหน้า เตียงที่เขานอนอยู่ตอนนี้ไม่ใช่ห้องของเขาแน่ๆ มันนุ่ม อุ่น และสะอาดเกินไป

แบบนี้แปลว่าเมื่อคืนเขารับลูกค้ามา

เมื่อคืน...

นึกถึงเมื่อคืนแล้วมันก็ทำให้เขาหน้าร้อนผ่าว

ลูกค้าเมื่อคืน...คุณไซคส์... เป็นลูกค้าแบบที่เขาไม่ได้เจอมานานแล้ว

เขากำลังหาเบียร์ดื่มพร้อมทั้งกวาดตาหาว่าที่ลูกค้าอยู่ ตอนนั้นเองที่ใครคนหนึ่งท่ามกลางลูกค้าที่มาใช้บริการอยู่เต็มผับเตะตาเขาอย่างจัง ชายหนุ่มหน้าตาใช้ได้คนหนึ่งนั่งอยู่คนเดียวเงียบๆ ในบาร์ที่แสนวุ่นวาย แววตาเขาดูเบื่อกับสิ่งรอบข้าง ในชุดกางเกงยีนเข่าขาดเผยให้เห็นรอยสักสีดำและเสื้อแจ็คเกตเดนิมแขนยาวที่เกือบกลบมือซึ่งเต็มไปด้วยรอยสักจนมิด แมธตาไวพอที่จะเห็นเลข 424 ตรงแขนเสื้อแจ็คเกตตัวนั้น สัญลักษณ์ของแบรนด์สตรีทแวร์ที่เขาเคยได้แต่ยืนมองอยู่หน้าร้าน 

เขาตรงเข้าไปทักทายทันที

อีกฝ่ายเงยหน้าขึ้น ตาสีเขียวมะกอกที่ดูเบื่อหน่ายคู่นั้นสบตาเขา

เป็นโชคดีว่าชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าไม่ได้เบื่อจนจะไล่เขาไปไหน ทั้งคู่นั่งคุยกัน และแมธก็อดถามชื่อคนตรงหน้าไม่ได้

"ไซคส์" 

เขาไม่รู้ว่าเป็นชื่อจริงรึเปล่า แต่เป็นชื่อที่เท่ดี...

แมธอดไม่ได้ที่จะแอบพิจารณาใบหน้าของคุณไซคส์ระหว่างที่สนทนากัน ผมหยักศพตัดสั้น ใบหน้าคม ปากบาง จมูกโด่งได้รูป และตากลมโตสีมะกอกบอกเป็นนัยว่าเจ้าของหน้าตาดีไปทางหน้าหวานมาก่อน แต่รอยสักจุดสามจุดใต้ตาขวา ขนนกเหนือกรามและต่างหูที่ห้อยจากติ่งหูซ้ายก็บอกให้รู้ว่ามีมุมดิบอยู่ในตัว

ถ้าได้ไปต่อคืนนี้ก็คงจะดีไม่น้อย...

ความพยายามในการชักชวนอีกฝ่ายของเขาเป็นผล ทั้งคู่ออกจากบาร์ทั้งๆที่เครื่องดื่มที่สั่งไปยังไม่มาด้วยซ้ำ

แมธเบิกตากว้างเมื่อเห็นหน้าตาของโรงแรมที่คุณไซคส์พามา

มันเป็นโรงแรมที่ดูมีอายุอยู่พอสมควร บันไดที่พาขึ้นไปประตูทางเข้าติดไฟสว่างไสว ไม่เหมือนโรงแรมทั่วไปที่เขากับลูกค้ามักจะใช้บริการกัน ซึ่งจะเป็นตึกบล็อกแคบๆ ซุกแอบอยู่ระหว่างร้านต่างๆ

โรงแรมแพงแน่ๆ... จะทำที่นี่... จริงๆ เหรอ?

เมื่อเข้าไปข้างใน พนักงานทุกคนมีเครื่องแบบเหมือนกัน ชายหนุ่มตรงรีเซปชั่นต้อนรับพวกเขาด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้ม มีความเป็นมืออาชีพ แมธไม่เคยเจออะไรแบบนี้ พนักงานโรงแรมส่วนใหญ่ที่เขาเจอมักมีสีหน้ารำคาญเพราะโดนขัดจังหวะเล่นเกมในมือถือ... ค่าห้องที่ออกจากปากพนักงานทำให้เขาแทบสะดุ้ง แต่คุณไซคส์กลับควักเงินมาจ่ายอย่างสบายๆ มันทำให้เขาใจชื้นว่าคืนนี้คงไม่โดนโกง แต่ก็อดเกร็งไม่ได้...

เขาปั้นหน้ายิ้มไว้ ลูกค้าทุกคนชอบคู่นอนที่มีความมั่นใจ แค่เขาขึ้นห้องไปแล้วทำหน้าที่ของตัวเองให้ดี ก็เรียบร้อยแล้ว

เงินค่าตัวจำนวนหนึ่งร้อยปอนด์ยื่นมาให้เขา และเมื่อเปิดประตูเข้าไปในห้อง เขาก็เริ่มงาน

เขาเปลื้องเสื้อแจ็คเกตของตัวเองออก แต่ยังไม่ทันจะได้จับชายเสื้อยืดถอดขึ้นคุณไซคส์ก็ดึงเขาเข้าไปชิดตัวแล้ว ริมฝีปากบางโจมตีซอกคอของเขาในขณะที่สองมือก็เลิกเสื้อเขาถอดออก

ดวงตาคู่นั้นมองร่างเปลือยเปล่าของเขาอย่างพินิจพิจารณา แต่ไม่ได้พูดอะไร ในทางกลับกัน คุณไซคส์กดหัวให้เขาลงไปนั่งคุกเข่าอยู่ตรงหน้าแทน

ซองฟอยล์สีเงินถูกยื่นมาตรงหน้าเขา แมธรับมันมาอย่างรู้งานแล้วฉีกแกะเอาถุงยางที่อยู่ข้างในออกมา แต่แทนที่เขาจะสวมให้เจ้าตัวเลย เขากลับใส่มันเข้าไปในปากตัวเอง ก่อนจะเอื้อมมือไปแกะเข็มขัดกางเกงของคุณไซคส์

เขาเลื่อนกางเกงลง ส่วนสำคัญตรงหน้าเขาเริ่มตื่นตัวขึ้นมาหน่อยแล้ว เขาใช้มือชักรูดอย่างชำนาญจนกระทั่งมันขยายขึ้นจนเต็มที่ ก่อนจะเอามันจ่อปาก

เจ้าของร่างส่งเสียงครางอย่างประหลาดใจระคนพอใจเมื่อเขาใส่ถุงยางให้ด้วยปากของตัวเอง เขาค่อยๆ ดันเข้าไปจนมิดโดยที่ไม่สำลักเลยแม้แต่น้อย จากนั้นก็ดูดอมจนทุกอย่างเข้าที่ อีกฝ่ายถึงกับตัวสั่นตอนที่เขาค่อยๆ เลื่อนปากออกแล้วขบเม้มตรงปลาย

เขาใช้ปากทำให้จนกระทั่งคุณไซคส์จับหัวเขาไว้ให้หยุดแล้วดึงเขาขึ้นมาจูบซอกคออีกครั้ง เขาพยายามจะจูบปากด้วยแต่อีกฝ่ายกลับไม่สนใจ ริมฝีปากบางจดจ่ออยู่กับแค่ลำคอของเขาตอนที่สองแขนนั้นอุ้มเขาจนตัวลอยแล้วพาไปที่เตียง

เขานึกไม่ถึงว่าอย่างคุณไซคส์จะยกเขาได้

ริมฝีปากบางคู่นั้นยังอยู่ที่คอเขาตอนที่กางเกงของเขาโดนปลดบ้าง

แล้วจู่ๆ คุณไซคส์ก็ผละออกจากเขาเพื่อที่จะรูดกางเกงยีนของเขาลงให้พ้นขา จากนั้นก็ปลดเปลื้องเสื้อผ้าของตนเองออกไม่ให้เป็นอุปสรรคต่อกิจกามที่จะเกิดขึ้น 

เมื่อเสื้อแจ็คเกตยีนและเสื้อยืดแบรนด์ดังลงไปกองกับพื้นหมดแล้ว สิ่งที่เขาเห็นตรงหน้าทำให้เขาแทบอยากจะร้องกรี๊ด

สเปค สเปคเขาชัดๆ

สื่งที่เห็นจากภายนอกตอนอยู่ที่บาร์เทียบไม่ได้กับสิ่งที่เขากำลังจ้องมองอยู่ตอนนี้ ภายใต้เสื้อคือร่างผอมค่อนไปทางสมส่วน มีมัดกล้ามพอบ่งบอกได้ว่าเจ้าของใส่ใจในการดูแลตัวเองพอสมควร ผิวขาวเนียนเต็มไปด้วยรอยสัก แทบไม่มีจุดไหนบนตัวเลยที่ว่าง รอยหมึกรูปหัวกระโหลก ปีกนกอินทรี ใยแมงมุม และรูปปั้นเครูบประดับอยู่บนแผงอกของเขา ข้างใต้เป็นหมาป่าและมังกรสไตล์เอเชียล้อมปกป้องตรงซี่โครงของเขาไปจนถึงท้อง และใต้สะดือเป็นนกอินทรีเต็มตัวสยายปีกอยู่ เช่นเดียวกับลำตัว สองแขนของคุณไซคส์ก็เต็มไปด้วยน้ำหมึก แขนข้างซ้ายเป็นรอยสักสไตล์เดียวกับที่ลำตัว แต่ข้างขวากลับเป็นสีดำสนิทดูน่าเกรงขาม 

คนตรงหน้าบีบเจลหล่อลื่นใส่มือแล้วเตรียมเขาให้พร้อม นิ้วแรกถูกสอดเข้ามา ตามด้วยนิ้วที่สองอย่างง่ายดาย สำหรับเขาแล้วมันช่างเป็นเรื่องปกติ

นิ้วที่สามสอดเพิ่มเข้ามาราวกับหยั่งเชิงว่าเขาพร้อมหรือไม่ จากนั้นก็ถอนออก

แน่นอนว่าร่างกายเขาพร้อม เขาเคยผ่านมันมาเป็นสิบๆ ครั้งแล้ว แต่ในใจก็ยังอดประหม่าไม่ได้

เขากลั้นหายใจเมื่อรู้สึกได้ว่าอย่างอื่นกำลังเข้ามาจ่ออยู่ตรงช่องทางข้างหลังของเขา แล้วค่อยๆ แทรกตัวเข้ามาช้าๆ เป็นจังหวะ

"อะ... อา" เขาครางในลำคอ อีกฝ่ายขยับตัวช้าๆ จนกระทั่งตนเองเจอจุดหนึ่งที่ทำให้เขาเผลอหลุดครางเสียงดังออกมาอย่างห้ามตัวเองไม่ได้

จุดอ่อนไหวของเขา... โดนเจอจนได้

ทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงคราง คนตรงหน้าก็เร่งจังหวะใส่เขาทันที สองมือเลื่อนมาจับขาของเขา ท่าที่ทั้งคู่อยู่ตอนนี้ทำให้สองขาของเขาที่พาดบ่าคุณไซคส์อยู่ชี้ขึ้นไปในอากาศอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ ส่วนเข่าก็แทบจะม้วนกลับมากระแทกตัวเขาตามจังหวะการกระทุ้ง

คุณไซคส์โน้มตัวมาข้างหน้าแล้วซุกหน้าเข้ากับแผ่นอกของเขา ลิ้นร้อนหยอกเล่นกับยอดอกสีชาดจนมันตื่นตัวเป็นขนาดเหมาะให้ฟันขาวขบเล่นกับมันต่อ ส่วนมือข้างนึงก็ยังไม่ลืมที่จะรูดชักส่วนสำคัญของเขาให้รู้สึกดีตามไปด้วย

แมธส่งเสียงครางไม่ขาดสาย เอวร่อนตามจังหวะเสียบเข้าออกของคุณไซคส์ ปากร้องเรียกชื่อของลูกค้าตนเองอยู่เรื่อยๆ

เขาไม่ไหวแล้ว โดนกระตุ้นแทบทุกส่วนแบบนี้ มันทำให้เขาแทบคลั่ง ณ ตอนนั้นเขาคิดอะไรไม่ออกแล้ว หัวโล่งไปหมด เห็นสวรรค์อยู่รำไร

"อึ้ก!"

ของเหลวสีขาวขุ่นกระเซ็นเต็มท้องน้อยเขา เขาเกร็งตัวจนช่องทางข้างหลังบีบรัดคุณไซคส์จนอีกฝ่ายส่งเสียงคำรามในคอด้วยความพอใจและเสร็จใกล้ๆ กัน

"คุณไซคส์ครับ คุณไซคส์!" เขาครางชื่อคนที่คร่อมร่างเขาอยู่ด้วยความสุขที่ไม่ได้รู้สึกมานาน คุณไซคส์โน้มตัวลงมาแล้วขบกัดซอกคอของเขาอย่างเมามันส์

ร่างสูงถอนตัวออกจากเขา เขาหอบหายใจถี่ ขาข้างหนึ่งไหลตกจากบ่าของคุณไซคส์อย่างหมดสภาพ แต่อีกฝ่ายกลับจับมันขึ้นมาพาดที่เดิม ทำท่าเหมือนจะขอจัดอีกซักรอบ กว่าเขาจะรู้ว่าอะไรเป็นอะไร นิ้วมือสองนิ้วก็สอดข้างมาทางข้างหลังของเขาอีกครั้ง

"อึก... คุณไซคส์ครับ" เขาครางเสียงสั่น เสียงเขาเบาหวิวแทบไม่ได้ยิน เขาอยากจะห้ามแต่ก็ไม่มีแรงเหลืออีกแล้ว ได้แต่พยายามดิ้นหลบนิ้วที่รุกล้ำเข้ามา ซึ่งมันก็ไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรเขาได้มาก ปลายนิ้วเขี่ยจุดสำคัญของเขาที่ยังไวต่อสัมผัสจากการบรรเลงเพลงกามเมื่อครู่ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าจนตัวเขากระตุกเกร็งและถึงจุดสุดยอดอีกหลายรอบ ทั้งๆ ที่ตัวเขาแทบไม่เหลือน้ำกามอยู่แล้ว เขาพยายามเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่ายเพื่อขอให้หยุด แต่สิ่งที่ได้รับกลับมาคือเสียงกระซิบชื่อเขาที่ข้างหูและรอยยิ้มพึงพอใจจากคุณไซคส์ราวกับจะบอกว่าเขาจะไม่หยุดแค่นี้

"อืม เด็กดี เด็กดีมากแมทธิว"

คุณไซคส์ลูบหัวเขา และหลังจากนั้นทุกอย่างก็ดับวูบลง 

แค่คิดก็ทำให้เขาหายใจไม่ทั่วท้องแล้ว เขากลิ้งตัวนอนตะแคงแล้วซุกหน้าเข้ากับหมอนแทน บ้าเอ๊ย คิดถึงประโยคสุดท้ายแล้วก็ชวนเขินชะมัด แต่พอมองไปรอบๆ ไม่เห็นคู่นอนเมื่อคืนนอนอยู่ข้างๆ เขาก็ใจหาย อีกคนแล้วสินะ ที่พอเสร็จกิจก็หายตัวไปเลย ไม่มีอาฟเตอร์แคร์ใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น เขาถอนหายใจ การจะตื่นมาเจอคุณไซคส์นอนกอดเขาคงเป็นการขอมากไป งานเลี้ยงย่อมมีวันเลิกรา การพบเจอกันชั่วครู่ของคนที่แค่มีความต้องการตรงกันก็สามารถเป็นได้แค่ความทรงจำเท่านั้น

เขาเหลือบมองที่โต๊ะหัวเตียง สายตามองหานาฬิกาเพื่อจะดูว่ากี่โมงแล้ว แต่กลับเห็นกระดาษสีแดงๆ วางอยู่แทน

ทิป?

"บะ บ้าน่า" เขาหยิบแบงก์ห้าสิบปอนด์สี่ใบที่หัวเตียงมานับดู ไม่อยากเชื่อในความโชคดีของตัวเอง สามร้อยปอนด์ในคืนเดียว จากลูกค้าคนเดียว และจากบริการเพียงแค่ชั่วโมงเดียว ทำให้อีกครึ่งเดือนที่เหลือเขาอยู่ได้แบบสบายๆ นานๆ ทีเขาจะได้ทิปแบบนี้

นอกจากจะรับเรตของเขาได้โดยที่ไม่การต่อราคา ใจป้ำพามาโรงแรมดีๆ และไม่ขอหักจากค่าจ้าง ยังจะให้ทิปเขาเพิ่มอีก

เมื่อคืนเขามองลูกค้าไม่ผิดจริงๆ คุณไซคส์มีเงินเหมือนที่เขาคาดไว้ แถมเงินเยอะด้วย แล้วยังตรงสเปคเขาอีกต่างหาก

เห็นเมื่อคืนแทบไม่พูดหรือชมอะไรเลย เผลอนึกว่าจะไม่ถูกใจซะแล้ว...

เขาเหลือบมองโต๊ะหัวเตียงอีกครั้ง นอกจากเงินแล้วยังมีโน้ตสั้นๆ วางอยู่ด้วย แมธหยิบมันขึ้นมา ลายมือผอมๆ หวัดๆ ที่อยู่บนกระดาษเป็นของคนที่วางเงินไว้ให้เขาอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัยเลย มันเขียนข้อความไว้ว่า

**_"เอาไปกินขนมซะนะ แล้วก็อย่าลืมเช็คเอาต์ด้วย"_ **

อา... ใช่... เขายังอยู่ในห้องที่พวกเขาประกอบกิจกามกันเมื่อคืน แมธมองไปรอบๆ ห้อง มันเป็นห้องโรงแรมแบบสแตนดาร์ด มีโซฟา ทีวี มินิบาร์ และห้องน้ำในตัว เตียงที่เขานอนอยู่เป็นเตียงคิงไซส์สีขาวพร้อมหมอนนุ่มๆ ให้หกใบ แต่หมอนหกใบที่ว่านั้นตอนนี้กระจัดกระจายอยู่ที่พื้นรอบๆ เตียงเช่นเดียวกับเสื้อผ้าของเขา แมธลุกขึ้นไปหาเสื้อแจ็คเกตของเขา ซึ่งพาดอยู่ตรงโซฟาตั้งแต่เมื่อคืน แล้วคุ้ยหากระเป๋าสตางค์ของตัวเองเพื่อเก็บเงินและโน้ต

เวลาเช็คเอาต์ที่ว่าคือสิบเอ็ดโมง เขาหยิบแผ่นพับที่หัวเตียงขึ้นมาลองอ่านดูด้วยความอยากรู้ว่าในโรงแรมหรูแบบนี้มีอะไรให้เขาทำได้บ้างก่อนที่จะต้องเช็คเอาต์

 **ทีไทม์และเค้ก** ตอนบ่ายสี่... ตอนนั้นมันหลังเวลาเช็คเอาต์ของเขาไปแล้ว

 **แฮปปี้อาวเวอร์ที่บาร์** ตอนช่วงห้ามทุ่มถึงตีหนึ่ง... ผ่านมาแล้ว... ตอนนั้นเขาอยู่กับคุณไซคส์แล้วก็หลับยาว น่าเสียดายชะมัด

เขาอ่านไปเรื่อยๆ ที่เหลือก็เป็นบริการอำนวยความสะดวก ซักรีด ฟิตเนส หรือดินเนอร์หรูที่เขาต้องจ่ายเงินเพิ่ม ไม่มีอะไรที่ถูกใจเขาเลย จนกระทั่งเขาเหลือบไปเห็นที่มุมหนึ่งของแผ่นพับพูดถึงอาหารเช้าบริการฟรีสำหรับแขกของโรงแรม ตั้งแต่ 07:30 - 09:30 ของทุกวัน

**อาหาร!**

สายตาเขาสลับไปมองนาฬิกาที่หัวเตียง ตัวเลขสีแดงบนหน้าปัดดิจิตอลบอกเวลา 09:07 นาฬิกา

เขาเหลือเวลาไม่ถึงครึ่งชั่วโมง

เด็กหนุ่มรีบกระโดดลงจากเตียงแล้วควานหาเสื้อผ้าของตัวเองที่กระจัดกระจายอยู่ทั่วห้อง ขอบคุณพระเจ้าที่คุณไซคส์ไม่ได้ฉีกเสื้อเขาเหมือนลูกค้าบางคน เขาคิดขณะผูกเชือกรองเท้าอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วรีบลงจากห้องไป

ห้องอาหารเหลือคนอยู่ไม่มากและอาหารก็เริ่มถูกเก็บกลับเข้าครัวกันแล้ว เขาตักทุกอย่างอย่างละนิดอย่างละหน่อยด้วยความรวดเร็วไปไว้ที่โต๊ะ ไม่นานโต๊ะเขาก็เต็มไปด้วยชามซีเรียลใส่นม จานที่เต็มไปด้วยผลไม้สด ขนมปังปิ้งหอมฉุยพร้อมเนย น้ำผึ้ง และแยมหลากรสที่เขารีบๆ ตักมาโดยไม่ดูด้วยซ้ำว่าเป็นรสอะไรบ้าง อีกจานเป็นแฮม เบค่อน ไส้กรอก ถั่วอบ และไข่ดาวร้อนๆ ที่พนักงานทอดให้เขาตามสั่ง ข้างหลังจานเป็นแก้วน้ำผลไม้ ชา และโกโก้วางเรียงกัน สภาพโต๊ะของเขาที่เหมือนจัดไว้ให้ครอบครัวทั้งครอบครัวกินกลายเป็นตัวเรียกสายตาจากแขกที่ยังเหลืออยู่ไม่กี่โต๊ะ

พอเทียบกับการแต่งตัวของคนโต๊ะอื่นๆ ที่เป็นครอบครัวนักท่องเที่ยวเอเชียแต่งตัวด้วยแจ็คเกตและเสื้อแขนยาวดูเรียบร้อยแล้ว เสื้อยืดกางเกงยีนของเขามันทำให้เขาดูอยู่ผิดที่ผิดทางเอามากๆ ยิ่งบวกกับอาหารบนโต๊ะที่ตักมาเยอะเหมือนไปอดอยากมาจากไหนด้วยแล้วยิ่งดูแปลกไปใหญ่ เด็กกะโปโลอย่างเขาไม่น่าจะมาอยู่ในโรงแรมหรูแบบนี้ได้ แต่นั่นไม่ได้ทำให้เขาแคร์อะไร

เขาเริ่มลงมือกินสิ่งที่ตักมาอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย เขาไม่ค่อยได้กินอาหารหลายๆ อย่างภายในมื้อเดียวแบบนี้บ่อยนัก

แขกเริ่มออกจากห้องอาหารไปทีละคนสองคนในขณะที่พนักงานก็เข้ามาเก็บจานไปหลังครัว พนักงานคนหนึ่งมาแจ้งเขาด้วยท่าทีไม่เต็มใจนักว่าแม้บริการมื้อเช้าจะสิ้นสุดลงตอนเก้าโมงครึ่ง แต่เขายังนั่งต่อได้จนถึงสิบโมง 

เขาใช้เวลาที่เหลือในการยัดแฮมและเบค่อนที่ยังกินไม่หมดไว้ระหว่างขนมปังปิ้งที่ยังเหลืออยู่ ทำเป็นแซนด์วิชที่สามารถถือกินได้ และเมื่อถึงตอนที่เขาต้องลุกออกจากห้องอาหาร เขาก็หอบมันพร้อมกับกล้วยและแอปเปิลเต็มสองมือออกไป ไม่สะทกสะท้านกับสายตาของคนที่เดินสวนมาระหว่างเขากลับขึ้นไปบนห้อง 

จะแคร์ทำไม ถ้าเขาไม่กิน ก็ไม่มีใครกินอยู่ดี... เด็กหนุ่มคิดกับตัวเอง โรงแรมส่วนใหญ่ต้องเปลี่ยนผลไม้ให้สดทุกเช้าอยู่แล้ว ที่เหลืออยู่ในถาดตอนนี้ก็โดนส่งลงถังขยะในที่สุด

มันเป็นเพราะทุกคนอยากได้ของสดใหม่ แม้ว่าของเหลือนี่ก็จะยังกินได้ตามปกติอยู่

เมื่อถึงห้อง เขายัดผลไม้ที่ได้มาไว้ในกระเป๋าเสื้อแจ็คเกตและโดดลงเตียง

 **เตียงนุ่มๆ** เขาคิดขณะซุกหน้าเข้ากับหมอนสีขาวหอมๆ นานๆ ทีเขาจะมีโอกาสได้ใช้ห้องโรงแรมดีๆ แบบนี้บ้าง ส่วนใหญ่แล้วลูกค้าเขาก็มักจะพาไปม่านรูดราคาถูก หรือถ้าเป็นโรงแรมหรู ก็ไม่ได้ให้เขาค้างคืนด้วย เป็นอันเตะเขาออกจากห้องเมื่อเสร็จกิจไปทุกรายแทน

แต่กับรายนี้กลับเป็นฝ่ายเลือกที่จะหายตัวไปเองแล้วให้เขาใช้ห้องได้จนเช้า พิลึกคน

ไม่มีแม้แต่คำบอกลา แต่เอาเข้าจริงๆ จะให้บอกลาได้ยังไงในเมื่อพวกเขาก็ไม่เคยทักทายกันด้วยซ้ำ

คิดแล้วก็เสียดาย เขาถูกใจมิสเตอร์ไซคส์เอามากๆ อยากจะเจออีกซักครั้ง

ไม่น่าเผลอหลับเลยแมทธิว...

แต่พอนึกถึงสาเหตุที่ทำให้เขาสลบเหมือดคาเตียงไปเมื่อคืนมันก็ทำให้เขามีอารมณ์ขึ้นมาอีกซะงั้น

_สองนิ้วล้วงเข้ามาในช่องทางที่ยังไวต่อสัมผัสอยู่แล้วควานหาจุดอ่อนไหวอย่างรวดเร็ว ก่อนจะเขี่ยกระตุ้นโดยที่ไม่สนใจเสียงร้อ-_

"ไม่ได้ๆๆ" เขาตบหน้าตัวเองแปะๆ แล้วรีบลุกจากเตียง เช้านี้เขาไม่มีเวลากับเรื่องแบบนั้นอีก เขาใช้เวลาที่เหลือไปกับการชำระร่างกายในอ่างอาบน้ำในห้องเขาแทน นานๆ ทีเขาจะมีน้ำอุ่นใช้โดยที่ไม่ต้องห่วงเรื่องค่าน้ำแบบนี้ เขาล้างเหงื่อ ล้างน้ำยาหล่อลื่นตามตัวให้หายเหนียวแล้วหลับตานอนแช่อยู่ในอ่างจนใกล้เวลาเช็คเอาต์ ก่อนจะออกมาแต่งตัวด้วยชุดเดิม

"ไม่เอาน่า..." เขาพึมพำเมื่อเห็นว่าในห้องน้ำไม่มีที่หนีบผม เห็นมีทุกอย่างพร้อม ก็นึกว่าจะมีให้ซะอีก... เขายักไหล่แล้วใช้ไดร์เป่าผมให้แห้งแทน มือพยายามจัดผมที่ตอนนี้ฟูไปหมดให้เข้าทรง

เมื่อทุกอย่างเรียบร้อยแล้ว เขาไปโกยสบู่ แชมพู แล้วยาสีฟันที่ยังไม่ได้ใช้มาจากในห้องน้ำแล้วเก็บใส่กระเป๋าแจ็คเกตของเขา ก่อนจะออกจากห้องมาเช็คเอาต์ที่ล็อบบี้

ในใจก็แอบอยากรู้ว่าคนที่พามาเมื่อคืนชื่ออะไร แต่ก็ไม่กล้าถามที่ล็อบบี้ ได้แต่เช็คเอาต์ออกมาเงียบๆ

เขาหายใจเฮือกใหญ่เมื่อก้าวเท้าออกมาพ้นประตูโรงแรม รู้สึกผ่อนคลายกว่าปกติ เขาเดินเตร็ดเตร่ ซื้อขนมมจากมินิมาร์ทแถวสถานีรถไฟใต้ดินกินเล่น เขาต้องไปเข้างานกะบ่าย นี่เพิ่งสิบเอ็ดโมง เขายังไม่ต้องรีบไปไหน และไม่ต้องหลบสายตาใคร

โชคดีที่คุณไซคส์ไม่ใช่พวกที่มีรสนิยมชอบทิ้งเขาไว้ให้ _'_ _วอล์คออฟเชม'_ กลับบ้าน พวกนั้นมีรสนิยมแปลกๆ ที่ชอบทิ้งเขาต้องกลับห้องในสภาพที่ใครเห็นก็รู้ว่าเพิ่งมีเซ็กซ์มา ลูกค้าพวกนั้นทำให้เขาต้องออกจากห้องหลังเสร็จกิจไปในสภาพที่เลอะเทอะที่สุด ไม่ว่าจะเป็นรอยคิสมาร์คเป็นจ้ำเต็มตัวโดยเฉพาะที่คอ ผมชี้ไม่เป็นทรง เสื้อผ้าฉีก รอยลิปสติกตามแก้ม หรือหนักสุดก็คราบไม่พึงประสงค์ตามผมและตัวของเขา เขาก็ไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไปทำไม อาจจะมีรสนิยมชอบทำให้คนอับอาย แต่พวกนั้นไม่ได้อยู่ดูตอนเขาต้องรีบเดินหน้าแดงแป๊ดฝ่าฝูงชนกลับบ้านไปซะหน่อย... คิดอีกทีเขาน่าจะเก็บเงินเพิ่มสำหรับรสนิยมแปลกๆ แบบนี้ซักที 

"มาแล้วฮะ" เขาส่งเสียงทักทายขณะเปิดประตูหลังร้านของซุปเปอร์มาร์เก็ตที่ตัวเองทำงานพาร์ทไทม์อยู่

"นิโคลส์ วันนี้มาเช้าจัง" หัวหน้าเขาทัก เขายิ้มให้แล้วเซ็นชื่อเข้างาน ก่อนจะไปที่ล็อคเกอร์ตัวเองเพื่อเปลี่ยนเป็นชุดทำงาน เขาอารมณ์ดีแบบนั้นอยู่ตลอดทั้งวัน นี่เป็นหนึ่งในไม่กี่ครั้งที่เขารับงานตอนกลางคืนแล้วตื่นมาสดชื่นพอที่จะเข้ากะทำงานทันเวลา ถึงมันจะเป็นกะบ่ายก็เถอะ แต่ก็ต้องยอมรับว่าลูกค้าส่วนมากจะเล่นเขาจนหมดแรง หรือทิ้งเขาไว้กับความเละเทะที่เขาต้องเคลียร์ให้เสร็จก่อนอยู่เรื่อยไป ก็อย่างวอล์คออฟเชมที่ว่านั่นไง หลายครั้งที่เขาต้องออกจากห้องลูกค้ามาในสภาพที่ไปเข้างานเลยไม่ได้ ต้องรีบวกกลับไปเปลีย่นชุดที่ห้องก่อนจะมาเข้างานแทน

แต่ก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่านอกจากจะได้พักผ่อนเต็มอิ่มแล้ว คุณไซคส์ที่ยังอยู่ในความคิดเขามาตลอดทั้งวันก็เป็นอีกอย่างที่ทำให้เขามีความสุขตลอดวัน

แม้แต่ตอนที่กลับมาถึงห้องตอนเย็น ก็หยุดคิดไม่ได้

เขาไม่ได้ออกไปรับงานอีกเลยจนกระทั่งสิ้นเดือน สิ้นเดือนที่เงินซึ่งเขาได้จากคุณไซคส์วันนั้นสลายกลายเป็นค่าเช่าห้องและข้าวของเครื่องใช้ต่างๆ ในห้องของเขาไปแล้ว จะมีก็แต่กระดาษโน๊ตที่มีลายมือของเจ้าตัวนั่นแหละที่เขายังเก็บไว้ในกระเป๋าสตางค์ ตอนนั้นเองที่เขารับเงินค่าจ้างพาร์ทไทม์ประจำเดือน กลับห้องมาเลือกชุดที่ดีที่สุด อาบน้ำแต่งตัวให้สะอาด แล้วออกจากห้องไปตั้งแต่หัวค่ำ

เขากลับไปที่บาร์เดิม บาร์ประจำของเขา และบาร์ที่เขาเจอกับคุณไซคส์

มันเป็นค่ำวันศุกร์สิ้นเดือน ใช้เวลาไม่นานเขาก็ได้ลูกค้า เป็นหนุ่มวัยทำงานคนหนึ่งที่ตั้งใจมาเมาในคืนเงินเดือนออกและไม่คิดจะกังขากับอายุเขาเลยด้วยซ้ำหลังจากตกลงราคากันได้ เขาตามลูกค้าเข้าไปในห้องน้ำชาย ที่ที่เขาโดนกดหัวให้นั่งคุกเข่าแล้วใช้ปากให้บริการคนตรงหน้า

ทุกอย่างเสร็จลงอย่างรวดเร็ว รสชาติแปลกๆ ไม่พึงประสงค์ยังคาอยู่ในปากเขาตอนที่ทั้งคู่ออกจากห้องน้ำมา ลูกค้าคนนั้นเอามือรัดไว้ที่เอวเขาแน่นเหมือนปลาหมึก ปลายนิ้วเอื้อมไปบีบคลำบั้นท้ายของเขา ดูเหมือนจะยังไม่อยากจบแค่การให้เขาดูดอมให้ แมธค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าเขาน่าจะได้ไปทำเงินต่อในห้องของโรงแรมซักห้อง ราตรีนี้ยังอีกยาวไกล แต่พอนึกแล้วก็อดคิดไม่ได้ว่าห้องนอนคืนนี้จะดีเหมือนตอนที่เขาบริการลูกค้าคนก่อนไหม 

เขากวาดตามองไปรอบๆ บาร์ ดูจังหวะว่าเขาควรจะชวนลูกค้าตัวเองดื่มต่อหรือว่าหาจังหวะชวนออกไปข้างนอกกันเลย แต่แล้วเขาก็เห็น ที่ตรงนั้น ที่โต๊ะเดิม เขาไม่อยากเชื่อสายตาตัวเองว่าร่างสูงที่ฝันถึงมาหลายวันจะนั่งอยู่ อยู่ตรงนั้น ไม่ต่างกับวันแรกที่เขาได้เห็นเจ้าตัว จนทำให้เขาต้องเดินเข้าไปหา เหมือนที่กำลังทำอยู่ตอนนี้ ทั้งๆ ที่ไม่รู้ว่าคืนนี้อีกฝ่ายจะสนใจเขาไหม แถมเขากำลังมีลูกค้าอยู่ในมืออยู่ด้วยซ้ำ แต่เขาก็รีบสลัดลูกค้าของตัวเองที่กำลังโอบเอวเขาอยู่ทันที

"คุณครับ"

คนตรงหน้าช้อนตามองเขา มองเขาด้วยดวงตาสีเขียวมะกอกคู่นั้นที่เต็มไปด้วยความเบื่อหน่ายเหมือนเดิม

มันไม่มีอะไรต่างจากคืนนั้นเลย มันเหมือนหนังฉายซ้ำ

เว้นแต่ว่าพอเจ้าของดวงคู่นั้นเห็นว่าเป็นเขา สีหน้าก็เปลี่ยนเป็นยิ้มแย้ม คุณไซคส์เขยิบตัวเว้นให้มีที่ว่างข้างๆ เป็นการเชื้อเชิญให้เขาไปนั่งด้วยทันที

"แมธ"

แค่อีกฝ่ายเรียกชื่อเขามันก็ทำให้ใจเขาฟูขึ้นมาอย่างบอกไม่ถูกแล้ว

เขาเคยทำใจไว้ครึ่งนึงแล้วว่างานของเขามันมีแต่ความสัมพันธ์ที่ฉาบฉวย ไม่ควรจะหวังอะไร คนที่เจอในคืนนึงอาจจะไม่เจออีก หรือไม่อยากยุ่งอะไรกับเขาอีกเลยก็ได้

แต่เหมือนเบื้องบนเป็นใจ เขาได้เจอกับคนที่คิดถึงตามที่หวังไว้อีกครั้ง

* * *

เอนี่เวย์ มีรูปปกฟิคอย่างเป็นทางการแล้วล่ะค่ะ เย่ๆ คอมมิชชั่นจาก twitter @sonovabtch ค่า // แต่ฉากเมื่อกี๊คุณไซคส์ไม่ได้ขยับที่ให้หนูมะลงไปนั่งแบบในรูปนะคะ กิ๊ด ยังค่ะๆ อดใจรออีกนิด

ปล. บทนี้แอบซุกเนื้อเพลงไว้ด้วยล่ะค่ะ ใบ้ว่าเป็นเพลงเก่า อายุสองหลักแล้ว อิ ลองเม้นไว้ดูได้ค่ะ เดี๋ยวตอนหน้ามาเฉลย อิๆ


End file.
